


A Trip to Remember

by 1proudlittlemizsL



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Disney Trip, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1proudlittlemizsL/pseuds/1proudlittlemizsL
Summary: Belexa Disney Trip with a surprise!





	A Trip to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danskwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/gifts).



> Since our captain Danskwad is at Disney and posted a couple of headcanons about Belexa at disney I could not get this out of my head, first time writing anything so I hope this smol story is acceptable at least.

It all happened in a week, Becky had been stressing over what to give Alexa for her birthday, and after a night of drinking and watching endless Disney movies, Becky knew exactly what her gift would be. So after a week of research and some anxiety induced headaches (because holy shit is Disney so fucking expensive), Becky had tickets, hotel and flight reservations ready. 

After a lovely dinner, which Becky may or may not have bought but still made the effort on putting it on an actual plate and dressed up as an actual chef just for the fun of it, Becky told Alexa she could pick the movie, knowing her girl would pick up Aladdin seeing as how excited she was about the upcoming release of the new movie. So, naturally she hid the tickets on the DVD case. Alexa may have cried, and Becky swore she’d go through all of the headaches in the word if that meant she could see that smile on Alexa’s face again.

Because Alexa was so thrilled, she wanted to plan everything and that included using multi-colored pens, highlighters, and a cork board may or may not have come out with the maps for all the theme parks, a route and circled attractions may or may not be marked on them. Becky found Alexa’s enthusiasm adorable. So much so that she just let the blonde take the lead and let her know what she needed from her, and if buying a pair of those ridiculous couple disney themed shirts made her girl happy, well who was she to say no to her. 

\---------------- 

A few weeks later, both girls were sitting on a shuttle bus going to Magic Kingdom, Becky had her arm around the blonde’s shoulder, the latter relaxing into it. “ I have three rules” The blonde said snapping Becky from her thoughts. “One, make sure you are wearing your ears, by the time we get there, Two, the ‘Im celebrating’ button needs to be visible. And three, we are making good use of that memory maker photopass, because I know that shit’s expensive, baby. Do I make myself clear?” She said looking at Becky, excitement showing in her eyes.

 “Yes, ma’am” She said with a smile, giving the blonde a peck on the lips as confirmation.

“So what’s first on our agenda for the day, birthday girl?” Becky asked, her hand going up and down the blonde’s shoulder.

“Becks, my birthday isn’t today.” Alexa said.

“I know, but according to the button, and for the sake of your trip, every day is your birthday this week isn’t it?” Becky said, taking out her own pair of ears from their shared backpack. Alexa’s were sparkly minnie ears while Becky was wearing the sorcerer mickey headband. 

“Right.” Alexa said softly with a goofy smile on her smile, the redhead looked adorable with those ears and the blonde’s heart was going crazy.

\-----------------------------------

“Where to next Lexi?” Becky  asked, holding the blonde’s hand as they exit China’s pavilion.

“Well now we head over to Norway to meet Anna and Elsa.” The blonde said looking at the map in her free hand.

“That sounds good to me.” Becky said smiling, as they began walking closer to the pavilion “It’s amazing here. I mean they are missing an Ireland pavilion, a pub is not enough, but maybe I’m biased.” She said with a smile and a wink making the blonde chuckle. ”What’s been your favorite, love?”

“Definitely Morocco.” Alexa said with a smile. “It’s been great being here with you. Thank you Becks.” she continued, making them to stop to hug the redhead. “I love you.” she said against the redhead’s chest.

\---------------------

If you asked Becky Hollywood studios has been her favorite so far, because Star Wars, and being the dork she is, she actually participated on the Jedi training academy, because damn it! she wanted to fight Darth Vader! 

Of course Toy Story land was also the best even if Alexa did tease her for beating her in Toy Story Mania. And if Becky let her win, well Lexi didn’t need to know that, she’d lose a thousand times more if it made the blonde smile like that. 

They also entered a Frozen sing-along and ok, maybe Becky has more videos of Lexi singing and laughing than from the actual show it self, but who cares, once again Alexa’s smile makes Becky promise herself to take her to Disney at least once a year for the rest of their lives together.

Next up was Animal Kingdom and there were two things going through Becky’s mind, first ‘Why in the fucking hell is this particular park so hot?´ and ´Holy shit, I’m so tired of walking non-stop for two days straight, when do we stop?’  

Becky was once again fanning herself with her free hand while the blonde lead them both through the nature trails stopping every once in while to look at the animals. While Alexa took her time staring at the gorillas, Becky let her mind wonder again, and this time she was regretting spending 150 dollars just so she and her girlfriend could have their own avatars, she swears this trip will leave them broke. But then the blonde turns around with a blinding smile, showing her a picture she took of the gorillas on her phone and suddenly she doesn’t mind if she ends up broke.

\-----

“Becky I swear to fucking god, if you spin this tea cup any faster I’m going to vomit on you!” Alexa angrily shouted, closing her eyes, though that seemed to only make it worse.

“Hey, hey watch the language Lass There are kids here!” The redhead said, happily spinning the wheel even faster. “Besides where’s your Disney spirit?”

“You’re lucky I haven’t eaten my Mickey pretzel yet or it’d have been all over you right now.” Alexa said, grabbing Becky’s hands to stop her from spinning, as a loud thump was heard signaling the ride stop. “Oh thank god.”

“You wanna ride again?” Becky asked, happily.

“No I really don’t.” The blonde said, dizzily standing up.

“Lexi look! There’s Peter Pan! Let’s go get a picture!” Becky said happily, grabbing her hand and walking towards the line. 

“You’re awfully cheery today, Becks” she said walking in hand in hand with the redhead toward the line.

“Just happy to be here with my girl.” she said with a smile, giving a quick peck to Alexa’s forehead before continuing walking towards the line.

For the blonde’s actual birthday, Becky’s plans was just letting the blonde continue to take the lead, up until their dinner reservation. However arriving at the park the blonde said she wanted Becky to pick what she wanted to do first hence the spinning tea cups. Afterwards they spent the day walking around, entering different rides like the Haunted Mansion, Splash Mountain etc…

By the time of their dinner reservation at Be Our Guest arrived, both of them were exhausted and ready to rest before taking the shuttle to the hotel. And why this restaurant? well because she knew Lexi’s favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast and she knew Lexi would love it. 

“It looks like the movie, Becks” the blonde said excitedly to which Becky responded by pulling closer by the waist and smiling, 

During the dinner itself they talked about everything, things they’d needed to do when they got home, their favorite moments of the trip, things they’d like to do more as a couple, and then they started talking about how Disney genuinely seems to be the happiest place on earth and how it was impossible not to be happy here. Alexa then started ranting on Disney’s history, their philosophy etc… and the redhead could do nothing but stare lovingly.

“We should get married.” Becky blurted out on the middle of Alexa’s speech.

“What?”

“Ok so hear me out...we’ve been dating for a few years now…” she started getting fidgety and had problems reaching into her back pocket for the ring, “And watching you during this trip, your excitement, your childish smiles, just makes me remember when I first saw you in that custom party, you were Tinkerbell and I was dressed up as Flynn, and I came up to you and you were kinda of rude at first but then I said a stupid pun and man! Lexi the smile you gave to me was breathtaking, I swear I fell in love then and there. It’s been quite a ride Lexi, and everytime I look into your eyes, I see the rest of my life and I see it with you.”

“Wait. Is this an actual proposal?” Alexa asked with the glimmer of tears in her eyes. “At Disney?” she said her voice breaking.

Becky took a deep breath. “Yes, it is.” she said kneeling on the floor and opening the small, black velvet box she had been carrying for the past four days. “So, Alexa Evelyn Bliss will you marry me?”

Alexa released a breath “Yes.”  she said, nodding her head “Yes, I will” she said, reaching to grab Becky’s face with both of her hands and leaned over to give her a kiss. When they split they noticed everyone at the restaurant and the cast members were cheering. Though Becky could hear it she only had eyes for the blonde in front her. Her fiance.  

And Becky decided Disney really was a magical place.


End file.
